Get Framed
Get Framed is a HW drisc, built by FlamesOfIce for Orc's Wars Overclocked. Design Get Framed is a 2WD dark blue drisc. It's body is made out of aluminium, with holes cut into it to turn the chassis into a frame. The top back, back, and bottom part (except at where the bot starts to slope down), however, are solid, with an aluminium plate over them. The bot is driven by two NPC Fasts with two Hypno wheels. The weapon consists of drisc that is made out of a mid sized drum, extenders, and two large beaters on a single toothed disc configuration, with a counterweight on the opposing side. The weapon is powered by a Perm 132. The bot is also powered by a single tall battery. The bot also features three static steel wedgelets on the front. Orc's Wars: Overclocked Get Framed was entered into the New Blood event of Orc's Wars Overclocked, debuting on episode 8. It faced Sahara and Riotoora. Get Framed started by getting rushed by Sahara, which resulted in Sahara being swept around as it failed to outwedge Get Framed. Get Framed soon got locked in a pushing match with Sahara, before getting flipped from it's side by Riotoora. Get Framed quickly self righted however. Get Framed then soon approached Sahara, which was flipping Riotoora repeatedly against the wall, getting underneath Sahara and wedging it against the wall, high centering Sahara. Get Framed soon received some more flips from Riotoora, with one getting Get Framed stuck on it's side, though it was soon righted by another flip from Riotoora. Riotoora then flipped itself and landed on top of Get Framed whole trying to attack Sahara, allowing Get Framed to gutrip Riotoora. Sahara was soon counted out, meaning that both Get Framed and Riotoora made it through. Get Framed faced Freaky Alien Lemonade next, in episode 15. The fight devolved into a pushing match, causing it to be highlighted. In the highlighted part, however, it was shown that Get Framed tried to attack Freaky Alien Lemonade, rushing toward it. Get Framed soon got outwedged and rode up Freaky Alien Lemonade's flipper, allowing Freaky Alien Lemonade to get a couple of flips on Get Framed, with Get Framed self righting after the second flip, before getting to Freaky Alien Lemonade's side, pushing it for the rest of the match. The flips by Freaky Alien Lemonade, however, allowed it to win the judge's decision with more control and agression, meaning Get Framed was eliminated. Orc's Wars 3 Get Framed was entered again to Orc' s Wars 3, alongside the team's other bots, First Blood and Thermite. Ultimately, Get Framed got rejected along with Thermite. Results Wins/Losses * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 Trivia * Get Framed was named after it's unique, but deliberate frame construct, as well as the design's intention against the opponent, which is to frame and tangle the opponent's weapon. Category:Heavyweight robots Category:Competitors Category:Robots armed with Vertical Spinners Category:Robots armed with spinning weapon